random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Computero's Behavior Card Show: The Spyglass Pirate Gets Expelled
This is the first episode of Computero's Behavior Card Show. Voices *Professor as Computero Botbolt *Simon as Spyglass Pirate *Joey as Pac-Man and Johnny Test *Dallas as Donkey Kong and King Dedede *Eric as Keroro, Chuck the Yellow Bird, and Funky Kong *Ivy as Bandana Dee *Steven as Greninja and Stan (from Dog with a Blog) *Salli as Delphox *Paul as Tetris Block and Billy Mays *Diesel as Red-colored mouth *Lawrence as Master Yoda and The Almighty Loaf *Brian as Spyro and Thomas the Tank Engine *Kidaroo as Rabbid, Sparky (from A Car's Life), and The Virtual Boy *Alan as King K. Rool and Lord Dregg *Emma as Dirtgirl (from Dirtgirlworld) *Evil Genius as Razorbeard Transcript *Computero Botbolt: Hello, this is Computero Botbolt. Today is Behavior Card Day. Lemme show you the cards. *Computero Botbolt: Here is the white card for example. *Spyglass Pirate: Oh, what do you know, it's just a stupid piece of paper. *Computero Botbolt: Zip it, Spyglass Pirate. The white card does nothing. Rainbow means you now have diploma and off to college. Red means you are off to 12th grade. Orange means you are off to 11th grade. Yellow means you are off to 10th grade. Green means you are off to 9th grade. Mint Green means you have 2 years off. Cyan means you have 1 year off. Blue means you have 6 months off. Light Pink means you have 1 month off. Normal Pink means you have 5 weeks off. Purple means you have 1 week off. Gray means you have no detention, just a talk after school. Sand-colored means you have detention for 5 minutes. Brown means you have detention for 1 day. Brick means you have detention for 1 month. Tounge-colored means you have detention for Detention for 3 months, then 3 more months at the person's house. Gun Metal means you have 1 day suspension. Dark Orange means you have 1 month suspension. Indigo means you have 5 month suspension. Now pay attention to this card. This card is very pure evil. If you get black, you are now dead meat and you get expelled. *Computero Botbolt: Ok, I'm now gonna pass out the cards. So, here we are. *Pac-Man: Yay! I got a rainbow card! *Computero Botbolt: That's right, now that you are the best student ever, you are now gonna be in college! Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Donkey Kong: Banana slamma! Diddy Kong and I got a red card, because we always rescue are banana hoard from bad guys! *Computero Botbolt: Very good, D.K. and Diddy. You are now off to 12th grade. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Donkey Kong: Dropping around in a fancy car! (Crashes through a wall) *Computero Botbolt: Did you crash through a wall? Gotta go fix it anyway. *Keroro: Oh, boy. An orange card. Looks good. *Computero Botbolt: Keroro. As you stopped many fights here. You'll be off to 11th grade. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Keroro: Looks like my troop will be happy about this. *Chuck the Yellow Bird: Finally, the flock and I got yellow cards because the yellow card matches my feather color! *Computero Botbolt: That's right, the flock from Angry Birds. You always protect the eggs from the bad piggies. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *King Dedede: Hey, Bandana Dee. You and I got green cards! *Bandana Dee: Meh? *Computero Botbolt: You know, King Dedede and Bandana Dee, your'e not being stupid jerks to anyone. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Bandana Dee: Meh. *Greninja: Chesnaught, Delphox, and I got mint green cards. So far, so good. *Computero Botbolt: Ok, so you three are very good students. But still, go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Delphox: You know, robot guy, you look nice and handsome. *Computero Botbolt: Uh, thanks? *Funky Kong: Say, mon. Me, Berk, The Blob, and Vaporeon all got cyan cards. *Computero Botbolt: That's right, Funky, Berk, The Blob, and Vaporeon. You have one year off from school. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Funky Kong: Ok, I'm now surfing away! *Tetris Block: You know, sir. I just got a blue card. *Computero Botbolt: Well then, Tetris Block. You got six months off from school. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *(Tetris Block summons a red-colored mouth) *Red-colored mouth: Get into it! *Master Yoda: A light pink card, I got. *Computero Botbolt: I know, Master Yoda. By the way, why did you speak like that? You know what? Yeah, you got one month off from school. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Billy Mays: Hi! Billy Mays here with a normal pink card. *Computero Botbolt: That's nice of you, Billy Mays. Thanks for selling stuff to anyone. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Spyro: A purple card, nice. This matches the color of my skin. *Computero Botbolt: Thanks, Spyro. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. You are a very good dragon. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Bust my buffers! I got a white card. *Computero Botbolt: I know, Thomas. Nothing happens. Go find an empty seat. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Hey! An empty seat. *Rabbid: Bwaah? Bwaah, bwaah, bwaah. Bwaah, bwaah, bwaah, bwaah, bwaah, bwaah, bwaah, bwaah, bwaah? (What? Wait a second, why did you give me a gray card?) *Computero Botbolt: Because, Rabbid. It looks like you caused havoc around the school. There was no detention, just a talk after school. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Sparky (from A Car's Life): Oh come on already, you gave me a sand-colored card? *Computero Botbolt: Yes, Sparky from A Car's Life. I gave you one. Why? Because you were ripping-off Cars! You have detention for five minutes. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Johnny Test: Say wha--! What is this? What really is this?!?!? *Computero Botbolt: It's a brown card, Johnny Te--Wait a second, how did you get into my class? Get outta here right now! You got detention for one day, go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *King K. Rool: You idiot! My card is brick! Why? *Computero Botbolt: Because, King K. Rool, you were skipping class just to steal the Crystal Coconut. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *The Virtual Boy: This is red-and-black junk! You gave me a tongue-colored card? *Computero Botbolt: Yes, the Virtual Boy. Uh, how did you get in there? Get out of my class. Also, go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Stan (from Dog with a Blog): Jeez, I got a gun metal card? That's disgraceful. *Computero Botbolt: I know, Stan from Dog with a Blog. You got a gun metal card. But, if your'e show would have been better, you get a better card! Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Lord Dregg: No! I got an dark orange card? You metal-brained machine! *Computero Botbolt: Face it, Lord Dregg. You said you want to keep the world safe from bad guys and stuff? Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Lord Dregg: Ok, I'm stunned right now. *Announcer: Warning, this character is censored because she was too scary. *Dirtgirl (from Dirtgirlworld): What? You gave me an indigo card? I thought I have a green thumb. *Computero Botbolt: I don't care, Dirtgirl from Dirtgirlworld. You were too scary and stuff. Go to the Almighty Loaf's office. *Spyglass Pirate: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sir? I got a black card. Can I get another chance? *Computero Botbolt (in G-Major voice): No way, jose! You are just the worst student of my class! Go to the Almighty Loaf's office! *The Almighty Loaf: So, Spyglass Pirate. What brings you here anyway? *Spyglass Pirate: I...got a black card. *The Almighty Loaf: (Gasps) Spyglass Pirate, how dare you? You are now dead meat and you are expelled forever. Go home right now! *Razorbeard: Spyglass Pirate, I can't believe you got a black card in Behavior Card Day. You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 123456789 years. *Spyglass Pirate: You know what? This video is now ending soon, thanks for watching. Category:Episodes Category:Computero's Behavior Card Show